


Total Eclipse

by Heyjinism



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	Total Eclipse

스팍 대사의 주된 업무는 타 종족과의 교류와 유대 증진이었다. 스타플릿 출신이자, 많은 전설적인 모험담을 남긴 엔터프라이즈 호의 부함장과 함장으로서의 경험은, 실무적인 면 뿐 아니라 감정적인 면에서도, 그가 타 종족과의 우호를 증진하는 데 큰 힘이 되었다. 벌칸들이 모성을 잃고, 졸지에 멸종위기종이 된 상황에서도, 그는 그 탁월한 업무추진능력으로 곧 벌칸들이 머무를 새로운 적당한 행성을 찾아낼 수 있었다. 그는 아직 발견되지 않은, 그러나 벌칸들에 의해 개발될 몇몇 미래 기술을 제공하는 조건으로 스타플릿에 살아남은 벌칸들에 대한 보호를 요청하고, 자신이 발견한 행성의 인근 행성에 대해 조력을 요청할 수 있었다. 스팍 대사는 과학장교 출신이었고 많은 군사기술 및 워프기술의 발전 방향을 제시할 수 있었으며, 프라임 디렉티브 준수를 조건으로 스타플릿에 몇가지 탐사 방향을 알려줄 수도 있었다. 충분한 경험과 협상력을 지닌, 미래에서 온 이 위대한 원로는 벌칸은 물론 스타플릿의 발전에도 크게 기여할 수 있으리라. 스타플릿이, 스팍 대사에게 네로와 나라다를 물리치고 돌아온 엔터프라이즈를 둘러보게 한 것도 그런 이유에서 나온 친절이었다. 스팍 대사는 아직 새것인, 그러나 워프 코어를 폭발시키고 엉망이 된 채 돌아온 엔터프라이즈를 돌아보고 감회에 젖었다. 아직 엔터프라이즈가 겪지 않은 수많은 날들이, 그의 머릿속을 스쳐갔다.

목에 걸고 있던 펜던트를 만지작거렸다. 언젠가 커크가 선물이라고 주었던, 생일 축하 노래 같은게 들어 있는 그 펜던트를 백 년 가까이 목에 건 채로, 그는 이렇게, 홀로 살아남아 있다. 갓 커크를 만났던 시절의 엔터프라이즈를 다시 만난 채. 다시, 이 노쇠한 몸과 마음으로 그와 커크가 처음 만났던 그 시대로 돌아온 채로. 그는 델타 베가에서 젊은 커크를 만났던 일을 생각하며 한숨을 쉬었다. 자신의 모성이 눈 앞에서 산산조각나고, 수십 억 명의 벌칸이 목숨을 잃은 직후였는데도, 한 순간 그 엄청난 사실조차 머릿속에서 날아가버릴 만큼 놀랐다. 그 춥고 황량한 땅에서 하필 그의 앞에 나타난 사람이 제임스 T. 커크라니. 아마도 커크를 만나지 않았다면, 그를 엔터프라이즈에 돌려보내 네로를 막고 승리를 거두게 해야 한다고 생각하지 않았다면, 그는 그대로 그 황량한 땅에서 조용히 자신의 생을 마치기를 바랐으리라. 언젠가, 화산의 폭발을 막으려고 분화구 속에 뛰어들었을 때, 침착하게 죽음을 기다렸듯이. 그렇게, 그는 벌칸이라는 종의 마지막 앞당긴 자신의 죄에 괴로워하며 생을 마감할 수도 있었다.

젊디 젊은 그는 과연 알까. 이해할까.

그가 알고 이해했으며 심장 가장 가까운 곳에 두었던 제임스 커크가 죽었던 그를 다시 찾아 살려냈듯이, 젊고 미숙한 그가 죽음을 생각하던 스팍을 다시 삶으로 이끌었다는 것을. 이해하기를 바라며, 백마디의 말 대신 마인드멜드로, 그저 전했다. 그가 알고 있던 제임스 커크가 어떤 사람이었는지. 제임스 커크와 스팍의 관계란 어떤 것이었는지를. 벌칸의 눈과 벌칸의 가슴으로 느낀 감정이란, 인간이 느끼는 것과는 그 밀도가 다를 것이다. 감정을 억제하는 벌칸이 온 마음을 다해 쌓아올린 우정조차도, 사람에게는 그저 사소한 해프닝으로 받아지지 않을까 두려웠다. 하지만 젊은 커크는 눈물을 흘렸다. 아무리 엷디 엷은 감정이라 해도, 수십 년의 우정과 홀로 남은 자의 백 년 가까이 된 그리움이 주는 무게라는 것은 젊은이에게는 감당하기 어려울 만큼 큰 것이라는 것을, 스팍은 이해했다. 그를 엔터프라이즈로 돌려보내고, 다시 지평선조차 보이지 않을 만큼 끝없이 눈이 내리는 그 행성에서 하늘을 바라보며, 그는 사실은 그 젊은이를 붙잡고 싶었다고. 다시 곁에 두고 싶었다고. 그런 말도 안 되는 욕망을 한 순간이나마 품었다는 것을 자인할 수 밖에 없었다. 그랬기에, 다시 만나지 않을 생각이었다. 어차피 그는, 젊은 스팍과 자신이 만나면 세계가 멸망하는 줄 아는 게 아닐까 싶을 만큼 진지했으니까. 그 한 번의 만남으로 충분하다고, 완벽하다고 생각했다.

그는 죽음이 그와 커크를 갈라놓은 뒤에, 세 번 다시 만났다.

한 번은 커크가 죽은 자신을 되살려냈을 때.  
또 한 번은, 죽었다고 생각한 커크의 최후를, 80년만에 피카드 선장이 그에게 알려 왔을 때.  
그리고 마지막이 이번의, 젊은 커크와의 만남이리라. 이것으로 충분하다. 이것으로 완벽하다. 그의 남은 생은 모성을 잃고 새로운 행성에서 삶의 터전을 만들어가야 하는 벌칸들의 재건에 바쳐질 것이다. 더는, 어떤 감정도 동요도 원하지 않는다. 그 뿐이다. 그것뿐이다.

 

 

"나는 우리의 아버지가 아닐세."

시간여행은 불가능한 일이 아니다. 미래를 바꿀 만한 어떤 일이 일어난다면 자신이 원래 살던 곳으로 되돌아갈 수 없을 수 있다는 게 문제지만. 자신의 아버지보다 더 나이를 먹은 자기 자신을 만나는 일이 불가능하지 않다는 것 정도는 알고 있다.

"남은 벌칸도 얼마 없으니, 인사나 하고 지내지."

하지만 정말로 그런 상황에 맞닥뜨렸을 때, 조금도 당황하지 않았노라고 말한다면 거짓말이다.

"직접 오셔도 될 일을, 커크를 보낸 이유가 뭡니까."  
"너희는 서로 필요한 존재니까. 함께 이루어 낼 일들이 아주 많거든. 서로를 향한...... 우정도 깊을테지. 아직은 아니겠지만."

그것도 미래의 자기 자신이기도 한 그 남자가, 제임스 커크와의 우정과 미래에 대해 말하며 가슴이 시키는 대로 선택하라고 말하는 것에는 분명히 의미가 있다는 것도 알고 있다. 젊은 스팍은, 자신의 미래가 몇 번인가, 가슴에 걸린 펜던트를 어루만지는 것을 바라보았다. 자신의 아버지는, 사랑했기 때문에 어머니와 결혼했다고 하셨다. 누구보다도 엄격하고 감정을 절제하던 아버지조차도 한때 스스로의 감정에 솔직해진 채, 자신의 반도 살지 못할 여성을 사랑하여 결혼하고 아이를 낳았다.

끝끝내 인정하지 않을 거라고 생각했던 진실 앞에서, 스팍은 처음으로, 그 재수없고, 오만하고, 무례하고, 사나우며, 규칙은 밥먹듯이 어기는데다 감정을 절제하는 법이라고는 배운 적도 없는 것 같은 주제에 운만큼은 언제나 강하다못해 불가능을 가능으로 만들어버릴 것 같던 그 녀석, 제임스 T. 커크에 대해 생각했다. 절반은 인간, 절반은 벌칸으로 태어나, 벌칸으로서의 삶을 선택하며 더는 분노에도 격정에도 몸을 맡기지 않겠다고 생각했던 그에게, 커크는 무엇보다도, 심지어는 동족들의 죽음과 모성의 파괴보다도 더 격렬하게 감정을 불러일으키는 존재였다. 그와 함께 목숨을 걸고 함장님을 구하러 내려갔던 것은, 그것이 자신의 의무이기 때문만이 아니었다. 어떤 면에서 동족을 잃은 벌칸으로서, 그는 누구보다도 자신의 목숨을 소중히 하여 동족들에게 돌아가, 자신의 남은 삶을 그들을 위해 바칠 의무 또한 지고 있을 터였다. 그럼에도, 그는 커크와 함께 가는 길을 택했다. 그것이 무엇을 의미했는지. 그는, 자신의 피가 붉지 않은 것에 감사했다. 자신의 감정을 깨달은 순간, 붉어진 뺨이 감정을 드러내는 대신, 푸른 피가 비친 자신의 얼굴이, 적어도 제임스 커크에게는 더 침착하게 보인다는 사실에 감사했다. 이 감정을, 어머니라면 무어라 정의내리셨을까.

\- 스팍, 네 심정을 말해봐라.

아버지의 목소리가 떠올랐다. 그건 쓸모없는 일입니다. 어릴 때 처럼 혼란스러워질 뿐이에요. 그때 아버지가 말씀하셨다. 꼭 필요한 일이고, 현명한 일이라고. 너는 언제나 두 종족의 자손이고, 그 사실에 감사하고 있다고. 스팍은 그 짧은 대화의 끝에, 아마도 어머니가 자신에게 들려주셨을 법한 그 말을 겨우 떠올렸다.

\- 굳이 애쓰지 않아도 괜찮아, 스팍.

로뮬란과 벌칸이 조상이 같은 것도, 문화가 비슷해서 그들의 함선에서 메인 컴퓨터에 접속하기 용이한 것도, 분명한 사실이자 함장을 구해내는 데 있어 필요한 일이라는 것이 사실이었지만, 그렇다고 해서 자원해서 같이 갈 이유는 없었다. 오히려 4.3%도 안 될 가능성에 모든 것을 걸어대는 제임스 커크를 한 대 때리고 기절시킨 뒤 안전한 곳으로 워프하는 것이 더 논리적이다. 한 사람의 지휘관보다는 수많은 크루들의 목숨이 더 소중했으므로. 하지만 함께 갔다. 그 동력이 무엇인지를, 미래에서 온 벌칸의 우주선에 오른 뒤에야 분명히 알았다. 미래로부터의 컨택트. 미래의 자신이 남긴 유산. 그, 미래에서 온 스팍이 죽었는지 살았는지는 모르지만, 적어도 델타 베가에서 커크가 누군가를 만났다는 것만은 분명했다. 엔터프라이즈에 오르자마자 엔진실을 장악해버린 재주꾼 스카티 뿐 아니라, 그와 자신과 관련된 누군가를.

자신과, 미래에서 온 또다른 자신의 운명이 결코 같지 않으리라는 것을 알면서도, 목숨을 걸고 벌칸 사관학교에서 제조된 우주선을 몰고 돌격한 것도 그 때문이었다. 스카티의 기술을 믿었고, 그리고 제임스 T. 커크의 운을 믿었다. 그 우연 속에서도 자신의 미래를 만나고, 이제 새로운 미래를 만들기 위해 싸워나가는 그라면, 그의 운 때문에라도 언젠가 이 우주선의 목소리 대로 "스팍 대사"가 되어, 동족들을 위해 일할 날이 오리라고. 그렇게 삶과 죽음이 면도날 위에 함께 놓인 것 같던 순간에, 스카티는 자신과 커크와 파이크 함장을 함께 엔터프라이즈로 이동시켰다.

믿을 수 없는 꿈을 꾼 것 같았다. 그때. 한 순간이나마 자신과 그가 같은 방향을 바라보고, 나란히 손을 잡는 그 순간을. 동족을 잃고 채 하루도 지나지 않은 상황에서 느낀 그 짜릿한 희열을. 벌칸으로서는 어깨를 한 번 으쓱해보이고 돌아서야 마땅할 것 같은 그 감정을, 이대로 받아들일 수는 없었다. 감당할 수 없다면 끊어버려야 옳았다.

그럴 수 있을까. 손을 쥐었다 펴 보며, 스팍은 생각했다. 정말로, 그럴 수 있을까.

 

 

스타플릿에 남겠다는 데 까지는 생각이 미쳤지만, 엔터프라이즈로 돌아가는 것까지 결심한 것은 아니었다. 조금 더 마음이 가라앉은 뒤에, 조금 더 나이가 들고 성숙해진 뒤에, 커크와의 예정된 우정이라는 것이 있다 해도 그 다음에, 시작하고 쌓아가도 된다고 생각했다. 평소처럼 업무를 보고, 파이크 제독의 추천서에 필요한 서류들을 작성해서 인사과로 보냈다. 엔터프라이즈의 다음 함장으로 커크가 지목되는 데는 그렇게 많은 행정절차가 필요하진 않았다. 스타플릿에는 계속 새로운 피가 필요했고, 갓 졸업한 사관들 위주로 구성된 새로운 함대에, 동기생들 중에서도 특출한 재능을 보이고 실전 공훈까지 쌓은 커크가 함장으로 취임하는 것은 당연한 일이기도 했다. 경험 부족이 문제가 될 거라는 이야기도 있었지만, 파이크 제독은 스팍이 있으니 괜찮을 거라고 말했다.

하지만 괜찮을까. 같이 가도 되는 걸까. 아직은, 조금은 더 마음을 삭인 뒤에 함께 하는 것이 옳지 않을까. 감정을 억제하는 벌칸으로 살아가기로 한 이후로, 이렇게 곁에 있기만 해도 온갖 감정을 끓어오르게 만드는 이를 만나는 것이 자신에게 어떤 영향을 미치게 될 지에 대해, 아직 분석조차 끝내지 못한 터였다. 지금으로서 생각할 수 있는 최적해란, 역시 어떤 식으로든 끊어내는 것 밖에 없었다. 아직은, 아직까지는 감당할 수 없으니까. 이 마음의 흔들림을 붙잡을 수 있을 만큼 원숙해질 때 까지는. 감당할 수 있을 때 까지는.

"축하하네, 커크."  
"음? 뭐가?"  
"파이크 제독님을 구한 공도 있고, 제독님의 추천도 있어서 엔터프라이즈 함장 취임이 결정되었어. 내일, 자네에게 훈장을 수여하는 자리에서 발표될 예정이야."  
"정말로?"  
"벌칸은 거짓말하지 않아."  
"같이 가는 거지?"  
"뭐?"  
"엔터프라이즈, 같이 가는거지?"

하지만. 하지만. 하지만. 하지만.

"이봐, 짐. 나는......"  
"사직한다는 소문은 들었어. 하지만 사직서 안 냈잖아."  
"그건......"  
"잠깐만, 좋아. 그때 그 우주선. 어떻게 된 건지 설명할께."

상기된 뺨을 하고, 청년이 말했다. 말해도 되는 건지 모르겠지만 네 미래를 만났어. 그가 내 얼굴에 손을 이렇게 대더니, 너와 내 미래를 보여줬어. 내가 엔터프라이즈에 돌아올 수 있었던 것도 그 때문이야. 네가 몰았던 그 우주선도, 원래 그가 타고왔다가 네로에게 빼앗긴 거고. 이해됐어? 이미 뻔히 아는 설명을 그의 목소리로 들으며, 스팍은 그저 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그러니까 자네가, 미래의 나에게는 과거의 소중한 존재였다는 뜻이군."  
"그래, 그러니까 너에게도 나는!"  
"잠깐, 과거가 바뀌었으니 미래의 내가 회상한 과거와 지금의 내가 앞으로 겪을 미래는 독립사건이야. 무슨 뜻인지 알겠나?"  
"알아. 이해했어. 그런데 내 말도 좀 들어봐."  
"무슨 말을......"  
"네가 뭘 두려워할지 생각해 봤어. 뭐, 나같이 멋진 놈과 같이 다닌다고 비교를 당하는게 걱정일 수도 있겠지만. 무슨 상관이야? 우후라는 나한테 반하지 않을텐데."  
"비논리적이군."  
"좋아, 그럼 논리적으로. 난 지구인이야. 100년도 못 사는 지구인이지. 넌 200년도 넘게 사는 벌칸이고."  
"600년까지 사는 경우도 있지만, 내 경우는 인간 혼혈이니까 그보다는 짧겠지."  
"뭐, 그럴지도 몰라. 여튼 나보다는 오래, 한참 더 오래 살 것 아냐. 못해도 200년은 살겠지. 만약에 나와 우정을 나눴는데, 내가 네 반도 못 살고 죽어버리면 그건 확실히 걱정이 될 것 같은데, 맞아?"  
"......가능성이 있겠지."  
"그 우정이 끝난 뒤에, 그 스팍 대사님이 느꼈던 그런 감정들......"

커크는 주먹을 몇 번 쥐었다 폈다 하며 말을 고르다가, 스팍의 손목을 쥐었다. 그의 뺨이, 순간 창백해졌다. 지구인보다 낮은 체온과 대사 덕분에, 뺨의 혈류량이 증가한 것을 결코 들키지 않으리라는 것이 이렇게 다행스러울 수가 없었다. 커크는 그런 스팍의 속내는 알지도 못한 채, 이 차가운 벌칸을 설득하려 최선을 다하고 있었다. 그가 이미 알고 있는, 결국은 그리 될 수 밖에 없을지도 모를 미래에 대해서.

"그 마인드멜드라는거, 강렬했어. 나를 위해, 아니...... 모험심 하나는 끝장났을 그분 버전의 제임스 커크를 위해 수도없이 목숨을 걸어야 했던 그 스팍 대사님이, 느꼈던 감정 하나하나까지 그대로 내게 쏟아지는것 같아서. 소나기를 맞는 것 같았어. 정말이지, 무슨 생각마저 들었는지 알아? 벌칸은 감정이 없다더니 무슨 개소리야. 정말이야. 억누르고 있어서 그렇지, 어쩌면 지구인보다 더 섬세할 지도 모른다는 생각도 했어. 미래의 네가 나한테 와서 우리가 목숨을 걸고 우주 곳곳을 모험하는 그런 친구가 될 거라고 말했다는 이야기를 하면, 네가 뭘 걱정할지 진짜 심각하게 생각도 해 봤거든?"  
"그래서?"  
"......어떻게 설명해야 할 지 모르지만, 내가 더 좋은 사람이 되고 싶다고 생각했어. 네 자랑이 될 만큼. 언젠가 네가, 예전에 제임스 커크와 함께 우주를 누비고 다녔다고 벌칸들에게도 자랑할 수 있을 만큼."  
"......이봐, 짐."  
"그러니까 같이 가자, 엔터프라이즈로."

커크의 설득과, 마음속에서 무한루프를 그리고 있는 비논리적인 그 모든 생각의 연산의 끝에, 미래의 자신마저 다가와 말했다. 마음 가는 대로 가라고. 온 우주가, 그에게 그 자유분방한 지구인과의 모험이 네 운명이라고 말하는 듯한 그 모든 순간 속에서, 그는 마음먹었다. 다시 한 번 엔터프라이즈에 타겠다고. 지휘관이 되어 크루들의 목숨을 책임지기에는 아직 너무 젊고 과격한, 그의 곁에 있겠다고.

논리적이지 못한 결론이었지만, 눈앞에 다가온 자신의 미래가 남긴 또다른 질문들에 대한, 유일한 해답이기도 했다. 대답없이 돌아선 그 날 이후로 며칠간의 고민 끝에, 그는 엔터프라이즈에 재배속 신청을 냈다. 신청은 받아들여졌고, 예정대로 커크는 엔터프라이즈의 새 함장이 되었다. 그리고.

"일등 항해사 자리가 비어 있지, 아마?"

다른 어떤 말보다도, 그렇게 돌아가는 것이 맞다고 생각했다. 아직은, 아직 시작되지 않은 어떤 우정에 대해서는.

"공석인 일등 항해사 자리를 맡고싶은데, 그럴 자격이 될까 모르겠군."  
"그래주면 영광이지, 미스터 스팍."

이제부터 시작될 어떤 관계, 어떤 날들에 대해서는. 아마도. 틀림없이.


End file.
